This Moment Gone Forever
by saiki.kensuke.yuuta
Summary: RikuSora. Sometimes, one chance is all you get. Oneshot. Please review! My first fic for this fandom.


Author's Note: One-shot. This idea came to me after watching too many sappy movies and eating a TON of popcorn...something which I vow never to do again. For those with weak stomachs like mine, too much popcorn is a baaaad idea. Of course, you all are already smart enough to realize that, right? Hahaha...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. If it belonged to me, I'd have personal rights to Riku as well as a personal copy of the game that no one would own, with it's own adorable plotline.

Warnings: Angst and drama.

Pairing: Riku+Sora

Fic Note: The setting is at the end of the second game, when Sora and Riku think they're stuck in the darkness.

* * *

**This Moment Gone Forever**

"Hey Sora..."

The brunette looked up at the silver-haired beauty in question. "Yeah?"

Riku smiled as Sora shivered slightly in the cold. He gently tugged Sora closer to him so he could warm his younger friend. His eyes almost shut when he felt Sora intentionally press his body against Riku's, attempting to gain some body heat. Riku would do anything to bury his face into the brunette's hair, to kiss the boy's sweet lips.

They remained that way for quite some time. Both were silently looking out at the open waters, both contemplating eternity with each other in this dark abyss. Finally, Sora looked up at Riku curiously and broke the silence.

"Hey, Riku...what were you going to say before?"

"Hmmm...?" Riku blinked, his mind had gone blank from earlier.

His friend made a goofy smile, "C'mon Riku, I know you remember. You said 'hey' and then you stopped."

A frown formed on Riku's face and then that expression was replaced with recollection. He nodded, "Yeah, I remember now. I was going to ask you something."

"See! Toldja you'd remember! What was the question?"

The silver-haired boy's lip twitched up slightly at the corner. The younger boy's innocence never ceased to amuse him. Perhaps that was why he was so attracted, but then again, Riku found everything about Sora attractive. From his innocent smile all the way down to the boy's unique taste in clothing. He almost lost himself again in Sora's eyes when he noticed Sora's dying curiosity reflected in them, and got back on track.

Riku took in a deep breath. They were stuck here for eternity, so telling Sora this now was a risk, but it was a risk Riku was willing to take. "Sora...have you ever loved someone?"

Riku half-expected the look of confusion on the younger boy's face. What he didn't expect was the quick response. "Sure! I love a lot of people, Riku!"

The silver-haired boy couldn't help but grinning at that one, Sora was just too innocent. "No, not like that. More like...love so much you go crazy just thinking about them. You become such a mess, even eating isn't a top priority."

Sora's eyes widened slightly at the mention of starving oneself to death for love, but after the initial shock, he contemplated the question very carefully. Riku watched his friend closely. After a moment Sora looked up at Riku shyly, "I...I'm not sure."

Riku bit the inside of his cheek out of slight disappointment and frustration. He tried again, "Well...they say that when you think you love someone like that...even if you're not really sure? You tell them. You tell them and see what they think."

When Sora didn't respond, Riku continued, "You should tell them the minute you think you know, or sometimes you could be too late, and the moment's over...you know what I'm trying to say here?"

Sora's breath hitched as Riku came dangerously close to his face. He knew Riku was waiting for an answer, but his mind was completely blank. Only Riku could floor him like this, though he was never sure what that meant. He felt, no, he _knew _that he had to say something, but the words never came. He slowly bent forward, his lips coming dangerously close to meeting Riku's.

Then came the light; Sora and Riku realized that they were going back home and lost focus on the situation at hand.

Believing that the question would never have an answer, Riku never brought up the subject ever again.

* * *

_Fifteen Years Later..._

"...and if anyone has an objection to this union of young souls, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sora's eyes grew wide and the entire chapel became silent. All eyes were on Riku. Kairi's lips became a thin line as she looked back and forth between the two young men. She always knew that Riku would be the final obstacle, even if the boys didn't know it themselves.

Warm brown eyes met steely blue ones. The brunette felt a slight tug in his mind, recovering a memory of a cold and dark place, and an offer to last eternity. Final thoughts were communicated in a matter of seconds.

_"She can't make you happy."_

"_You should have come to me sooner."_

"_You never answered the question."_

"_You should have known better."_

"_My mistake."_

The words were unspoken, but they had come to an understanding somehow. The answer was clear.

OWARI

* * *

**Don't you just hate it when movies end something like this? There's never really a set ending, but somehow you're supposed to read the minds of the producers. (Especially w/ Korean Dramas...grrr.) Since I left the ending a bit open ended, you can fill in the ending the way you'd like, but let's just say I've been writing my fair share of happy endings lately and decided to make a small change in my pattern. **

**Anyhow, that wraps it up for my first Kingdom Hearts fic! I'd appreciate it if people reviewed! Thanks!**

**-Saikenyuu**


End file.
